Unnatural Arrival
by Ammaer
Summary: What happens when a new kid arrives at school? Shiro Hitachiin is a somewhat introverted psychic with empathic abilities. How will he affect Nico and his friends? Nico is trying his best to keep his crush on Percy under wraps with the help of Jason. What happens when Nico meets Shiro and slowly starts to draw him out of his shell? (Nicercy, slight Nico/OC, other pairings)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Shiro's P.O.V.

I gazed up at the school with the feeling of dread in my stomach. _Great_ , I thought, _another school where I get to be a loner cause I creep people out_. Ever since I was a child, I was a psychic. Now, I know what you're thinking. You think I'm lying, that psychics don't exist and that we're just fakers and magicians. But that's not true. There are real psychics, in almost any community, but most keep to themselves in order to retain normalcy. I'm not able to control my…abilities very well, and at times I'll say or do things that freak people out. It's the reason why I'm a loner and try to keep to myself as much as possible. Unfortunately, I wasn't just any regular psychic, I was born a fucking empathic psychic, as if that made matters easier. Human contact was a BIG no-no. Even being surrounded by people was almost too much for me to bear. But over the years, as I realized this, I steeled my will and it made it so that I could ignore the emotions radiating off others. But human contact was not something I could control; if I were to touch someone I would feel their emotions as my own and learn facts about their lives, which also lead to learning secrets…dark secrets at times. So now, I always wore gloves, long sleeve shirts, jeans, anything to keep as much of myself covered up as to not cause any sort of accidental human contact. This ability I just explained is called psychometry. My other abilities consisted of aura reading, clairvoyance, and clairsentience. Aura reading was simple. I looked at people and could see their aura, see the color, read its meaning. You could learn a lot about people just from this, but it was also something easy for me to ignore. My clairsentience was something I couldn't control, but it really only went as far as being able to see straight through lies. Came in handy I suppose. And as for my clairvoyance, my will power was the only thing keeping visions away. I was terrified of those as a child, feeling like I always had nightmares, even during the day.

My mother was the one who seemed to understand what I was going through, but both my parents died when I was 8 years old. They were murdered when someone broke into our house and they were protecting me. Since then, I've been an orphan, and I was adopted once and only once. The man's name isn't important, but under him, I suffered abuse. He had other adopted children and the only reason was so he could get money from the state and use it to buy beer and cigarettes. He kept us malnourished. I defended the others as best as I could, taking most of the beatings as they became more and more brutal. Eventually, one day, he beat me so bad that I almost bled to death from all the broken bones and injuries. One of the others had the courage to sneak out and run to the police for help. The man was arrested and sent to prison for life and I was taken to a hospital to be treated. After a few months, I recovered and was shoved back into the orphanage. I refused to let myself get adopted again and when I turned 15, I was told about my parents' will. They had left all their money and assets to me and wished for me to live happily. I was immediately given access to this since my parents apparently had friends in high places and I was released from the orphanage and allowed to live in my old house which had, for some reason, been maintained by my parents' friend. That's where I lived now and I had enrolled myself in school.

The whole time I suffered under my psychic abilities, which I couldn't understand. But as I searched my old house after moving back in, I found a chest in the attic containing a book that my mother left behind. It talked about what I was going through and my abilities and what is was to be a psychic. I read it, obviously, several times, and I was finally able to make sense of a lot of things. I was able to start controlling, or at least blocking, my psychic abilities to an extent in order to dampen and lessen their effect. Even after all that, my first year in high school didn't go well; I was being bullied, and the guy made contact by punching me. I instantly knew things about him, things he kept hidden, and I spoke them out loud to him, more from shock than actual intent. This only infuriated him (or embarrassed him) to the point where he and his gang gave me a pretty good beating before teachers were able to put a stop to it. I was dubbed as the freak of the school cause of that scene and people were even afraid of the way I looked. Maybe it was my black as midnight hair, or my alabaster white skin, or even my crystal blue eyes which were described as "seeing through people" instead of at them. Whatever it was, I transferred out after the first year, and from that point on I started wearing dark brown contact lenses so I wouldn't seem scary to people like I did before.

I was in my second year of high school and there I stood, looking up at it, dreading how it would go. It was called Mount Olympus High, and it was apparently a very prestigious and well-renowned magnet school. Its Greek-like architecture was rather intimidating and almost all the buildings on campus were entirely made of what looked to be marble. _Wow, a high school that actually had a campus rather than being a single building_. This was going to be a rather interesting day…

I looked down at the paper I held. It was a list of my classes, teachers, and classrooms; on the other side was a map. My classes consisted of Honors English 10, College Algebra, AP World History, Lunch, Portuguese 1, Honors Chemistry, and Orchestra. I sighed. Now to find my first class before I was late… I started walking around trying to make sense of things.

Nico's P.O.V.

"Congratulations Percy." I smiled at him after he had just announced that he had made it as captain of the swim team. He, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, and I were hanging out at our usual spot on campus before the school day officially began.

"Thanks Neeks," he smiled his lop sided grin and I internally felt rather happy. I, if it wasn't already obvious, had a crush on Percy Jackson. It was rather frustrating. Percy was just so oblivious and dense and pretty much only saw me as a friend. Not that I blame him, Percy wasn't gay. In fact, he had a girlfriend. Her name was Annabeth. She was actually really pretty with her long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, and I had looked for a reason to hate her but I really couldn't. She was always so nice, even to me. That's not the only reason I didn't blame Percy for not seeing me as nothing but a friend. I didn't think I was anything special. I wasn't handsome, or super smart, or really funny. I was just…

My off topic thoughts were interrupted when Jason bumped against me playfully. "Anyone home? Earth to Nico?" I glared at him and he laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that you looked like you were off in your own world." He looked knowingly at me but I looked away. He was right. Jason was one of my close friends and he knew about my crush on Percy.

"Yeah! What were you thinking about? Was it Will?" Leo teased me before being smacked upside the head by Piper. "Hey! That hurt!"

She rolled her eyes. "It was supposed to idiot! Leave Nico alone." I had sort of blushed at the mention of Will but hid it well and silently thanked Piper. Will Solace was a guy who had an interest in me. He had tried to get me to date him last year but I had rejected him and he smiled and made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to give up so easily. It had left me quite flustered and soon became a known fact among my friends.

"Anyway, we'll see you at lunch but Leo, Piper, and I need to get going." Jason excused himself before grabbing Piper's hand and dragging Leo off as well who was complaining about being manhandled.

"Shit! That reminds me. I need to go find Juniper! I'll see you two later!" Grover ran off in some direction leaving me alone with Percy. _Awesome_ , I sighed inwardly. It was always awkward for me being alone with Percy, not that he ever noticed of course. He smiled at me and draped his arm around me. I immediately winced and pushed him off. I cursed to myself cause Percy noticed and looked at me with concern.

"Nico? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice obviously showed that he cared and I gave him a fake smile

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just my shoulder aches." He looked at me a second longer but nodded, believing my lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So, anyway, I was thinking. We haven't hung out in quite awhile. Can I come over to your house after school today?" He smiled at me, waiting for an answer. I had recently stopped hanging around Percy by myself cause I couldn't stand the awkwardness and the way I felt towards him but there was no way in hell I would ever let Percy come over to my house.

"Uh, no, sorry, mother doesn't like me having company over." I lied again. Okay, maybe it wasn't a complete lie. My mother did hate me having anyone over, friend or otherwise, and I didn't want Percy to meet her. I unconsciously held my jacket around me, trying to hide the already hidden bruises and cuts on my body.

I noticed Percy frown. "But I feel like you've been…I don't know…avoiding me… Did I do something wrong Nico?" I looked up at him and instantly felt guilty. I hadn't meant to give him that vibe. Shit.

"What? No! You haven't done anything Percy. How about you, a few friends, and I go out today? Would that be ok?" I knew Percy enjoyed hanging out with me, of course I knew. I just didn't want to be alone with him.

He started smiling again and nodded. "Yeah, that's cool. I'll make plans before the end of the day. I gotta go now though. See yah Neeks!" He waved at me as he walked off.

"See yah." I turned around and started walking. I was deep in thought, mulling over my stupid feelings for Percy and thinking about Will and how I was totally gonna fail the College Algebra course I was shoved into. I wasn't what you would call super smart, I could get by, especially if I bothered to study, but I probably scored a bit too high on last year's exam, which qualified me and the school put me in…

My train of thought was interrupted once again. But this time I had bumped into someone while I hadn't been paying attention. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed them before they fell down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going…" I trailed off as the boy pulled away and regained his balance. He was taller than me (but then again, who wasn't? I internally growled) and had black hair and unusually pale skin. It wasn't albino pale but was still pale, alabaster actually, and it was actually…pretty? I looked up at him, his bangs covering some of his face. He appeared to be frustrated, but whether it was with me or something else I wasn't sure. He finally looked at me with an expressionless face.

"It's alright. It's partly my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going either. I think I'm lost…" He mumbled that last part but I still managed to hear him.

"Oh, so you must be new here. Do you…uh, want me to help you find your way?" I kept looking at him, still stunned in a way. This guy…was different. Something was off about him, but at the same time I kinda wanted to get to know him. I didn't usually care much for strangers but something about him…connected with me. He had a kind of mysterious aura surrounding him, I would say dark but he wasn't menacing; he seemed rather placid.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind. I don't want to impose." His voice was soft, just like his face, concealing any form of emotion. But it wasn't exactly monotone. Trust me, I'd know monotone.

I nodded and looked at the paper he was holding. English 10 was his first class. So he was a sophomore, just like me. "Well, you're actually rather far from your first class. This building here is the 1100 classrooms; you're looking for the 1700 classrooms which are over there." I pointed it out on his map.

"Damn lenses… I misread it." He mumbled to himself again. I studied him. Just as I thought, no glasses, what was he talking about?

Before I had the chance to say anything else, he spoke. "Thank you very much. I appreciate your kindness. I'll be on my way now." He walked around me and made his way to the correct building. I stared after him, shocked. He spoke so strangely, way too polite. Was he an aristocrat? Wouldn't actually be surprising at this school; little did I know how much he would actually impact my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Unnatural Arrival

Chapter 2: A Trip To The Infirmary

Shiro's P.O.V.

I was completely distracted, looking down at the school map, trying to understand it; but I just couldn't. I let out a sigh as I looked up and back down. _No,_ I thought, _this can't be right._ I kept walking forward and much to my misfortune I bumped right into someone and the unexpected stop made me fall backwards. The pain I expected never came because the…boy, I noticed as I looked, had grabbed my arm and waist.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I should've been looking where I was going…" I pulled away from him and regained my balance as I listened to him. He was short (in a cute way, but that was in the back of my mind) and had dark brown hair and pale skin with a kiss of olive to it. This boy was undoubtedly attractive. I was upset though, as I remembered that I was still lost and I had bumped into this guy. Why was this goddamn map so confusing? I looked at the boy properly, not revealing anything I was thinking or feeling, which wasn't much to be honest.

"It's alright. It's partly my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going either. I think I'm lost…" I mumbled to myself as I kept glancing at the map.

I could still feel his gaze on me. "Oh, so you must be new here. Do you…uh, want me to help you find your way?" Well, at least he wasn't mad at me, and he was offering his help. That was…kind of him. He seemed genuine, kind, the kind of person with a good heart and I longed to connect with him. But I reminded myself that I had to keep away from people. I didn't want to cause problems like I had in the past. I did notice his aura though. It was lemon yellow with some pink and…traces of other colors but these appeared to be the dominant two.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind. I don't want to impose." I spoke softly, still not showing any of my emotions or thoughts. _Just relax Shiro,_ I sighed inwardly.

The boy nodded and looked at my schedule. "Well, you're actually rather far from your first class. This building here," he gestured to the one right besides us, "is the 1100 classrooms; you're looking for the 1700 classrooms which are over there." He pointed it out for me on the map. I looked down and finally understood my mistake.

"Damn lenses… I misread it." I mumbled yet again. "Thank you very much. I appreciate your kindness. I'll be on my way now." I made my way around him as I headed in the direction of the correct building, hopefully. The boy seemed nice enough, but I knew better than to get involved with others; little did I know the impact that I would have on his life.

It didn't take me long to find the correct building. I walked in and made my way down the hall as I glanced from side to side. _1701, 1702…1706,_ I came to a stop at the next room. 1708. Yeah, this was the right place. My teacher was someone by the name of Mr. Blowfis, a strange name. I walked in and noticed that almost the entire class was here. I could feel the looks as I made my way to the back where I found an empty desk to sit at. The bell rang soon after and the teacher closed the door behind him as he walked in.

"Hello class! I look forward to a great year of learning with you. I know it's cliché but I thought it'd be a nice way to spend the first day by doing ice breakers after going over the syllabus that I am passing out now." The students passed the stacks back till everyone had one and Mr. Blowfis quickly covered it, from things like grading and late policies, to absences and extra credit opportunities.

"Alright now, I want everyone to get up, one at a time, and state their name and an interesting fact about themselves. Let's start here." He smiled at the kid sitting at the front closest to the door.

He sighed and got up. "My name is Will Solace and I like cheetahs." And so it began. Students, one after another, got up, stated their name, and some random fact. I tensed as it got closer to me and soon it was my turn. I groaned inwardly as I got up slowly.

"Um…my name is Shiro Hitachiin. And…I like being left alone." I sat back down, not looking at anyone else. The teacher regarded me silently, I could tell, before the last few students went.

"As you all know, I'm Mr. Blowfis, and I have the most beautiful, loving wife and the most kind and caring stepson." He smiled before continuing. "Tomorrow I'm going to get a feel for how each of you writes and what your strengths and weaknesses are by having you guys write an essay on any topic that you choose; as long as it's school appropriate." The bell rang and class was dismissed. I grabbed the bag and made way out of the room, taking special care not to make any contact with anyone.

I pulled out my schedule and looked at my next class. College Algebra, room 0679, with a Ms. Athena. I turned the page to study the map. That was quite a trek. I had better get a move on I suppose. I had to pass through another building in order to take the shortest route; there weren't many students in the hall right now. I was stopped when someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face them. He was blonde, blue eyes, and a pale scar running from the bottom of his eye to his chin.

"What have we got here?" His smile looked cruel and I just looked at him. "Fresh meat I see." He had two goons behind him. "You're walking through my territory boy."

"Sorry, wasn't aware a plebian like you owned part of the school." It probably came out more insulting than it should have. He hoisted me up by my collar and slammed me against the wall. I groaned in pain and just glared at him.

"You've got balls insulting me like that punk. Who do you think you are?" His goons smirked as they encouraged him to show me who's boss. The blonde pulled back his fist before connecting it with my jaw. _Fuck_ , I cursed in my mind. I felt angry, and I felt emotions of jealousy, something about a father, and siblings…

I kept glaring. "Oh, is someone jealous for daddy's attention? What? Do you feel like he loves your other siblings more? Or maybe he's just disappointed in you." Fuck me. The words left my mouth before I even processed them. His eyes widened, shocked, but not for long before he was overcome by rage and started punching my harder as I cried out in pain.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Pretend. To. Know. Anything. About. Me!" Every word he pronounced was another punch, to the face, the gut, mostly the face. I was getting bruised up pretty bad and blood gushed from my broken nose and lips.

"Castellan! Let him go!" They turned around in surprise. I was barely conscious.

"What the fuck do you want di Angelo! This is none of your business!" I heard the guy holding me growl.

"Don't make me get Jason. Back off you overgrown ape." There was a momentary pause.

"Keep your dog on its leash. Let's go." He dropped me to the ground and I landed hard, I groaned in pain, trying not to pass out. I felt someone else lean over me and grab me. I felt myself being carried before losing consciousness.

Nico's P.O.V.

I frowned as I carried the new kid to the infirmary. _Shit,_ I looked down at him, _I hope he's going to be ok._ I kicked open the infirmary door with my foot and Calypso looked up, startled.

"Nico! What's going on?" She watched as I laid the boy down on one of the cots.

"Nurse Calypso. He got beat up by Luke," I looked over at her, "please, help him." She nodded and quickly came over to treat his injuries. She grabbed a rag and drenched it in warm water before straining it. She slowly started wiping the blood from his lips and nose.

"His nose is broken and he's pretty bruised up. But he'll be fine. I think…" She was cut off as he groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "You're awake!" She leaned over to look at him. "It's ok, you're safe here. This is the infirmary. Nico brought you here." His eyes slowly made their way to me. For once, there was emotion there. I smiled softly.

He swallowed before speaking. "I need to get to class."

Calypso put a hand on his chest. "Oh no you don't; not in this condition. I have to set your nose…" He looked at her before grabbing his own nose, and without any cry of pain, snapped it back into place himself. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot.

"I'm fine. Really. I've had worse." Again, I looked at him, as he mumbled that last part but I was honestly shocked. This guy…was something else. "The bruises will heal on their own. My nose is fine now, and you already wiped off the blood. Please, I want to get to class." Calypso was just staring at him wide eyed, nodding dumbly. She was as shocked as I was.

He gave his thanks and walked out. I managed to snap out of it and run after him. "Hey! Wait." He turned around to look at me and actually…smiled? What?

"Thank you for helping me…Nico? Right?" I nodded at him.

"I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Shiro Hitachiin." He offered me his gloved hand.

I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Shiro. My name is Nico di Angelo. Where's your next class? I'd like to walk you there." He blinked once but nodded.

"My next class is College Algebra with Ms. Athena." He double checked his schedule.

"Really!? I'm in that class too," I smiled up at him and started walking. "Come on, I'll show you the way. And I have a hall pass," I showed him, "so we won't get in trouble for being late." He nodded and followed me along. "So, do you have any friends here?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't know. I'm new here and haven't had a chance to meet any interesting people besides that fella with the mean left hook." I chuckled.

"Well, I'll be your friend. How's that?" His eyes seemed to study me for awhile before looking down.

"I would like that. But…to be honest, you wouldn't want a friend like me. I'm…different. And I have a hard time getting close to people or letting them get close to me. Not because I hate others, but because I have trust issues, among other things..."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Well, how about you leave that to me? Let me be the judge of whether I think you make a good friend or not. If I happen to earn your trust and get close to you, great! And if not, I'll leave you be, ok? Trust me, I know about trust issues. I didn't use to be like this. I was very reserved and in my own shell, kind of like you, until Percy and my other friends came along," I smiled fondly, "they helped me. And although not everything is perfect in my life, I am better off than I was before. So, please, allow me to extend the same courtesy to you."

He smiled. He smiled and it was because of me. I felt warm inside and suppressed a blush. "You are a very kind person Nico. I'll take you up on your offer." I smiled back at him and gestured.

"Here's our class. I'll give Ms. Athena the pass." He nodded and we both walked in.

Shiro's P.O.V.

I walked towards the back of the class to take a seat. Everyone was quietly working on something and as I sat down I saw Nico converse with the teacher quietly. He handed her the pass as she nodded and handed him two packs of paper. Nico made his way to me and handed me one pack.

"This is today's assignment," he whispered to me before going and sitting down a few seats up. I took out a pencil and started to complete the not-so-complex mathematical equations. It was sort of a review but also about specific skills you were already expected to know by this point. After awhile, quite a few students stood up, having finished, and turned their assignments in.

Ms. Athena stood up. "If you finish before the bell rings, you may leave. For those of you left, there are 20 minutes remaining. You can get help from a friend if you have any questions at all but make sure to know how to complete problems like these on your own by the end of the week." The class broke out in shushed murmuring as people turned to talk to their friends. I had already finished though and went up to turn it in. Ms. Athena looked at me, her piercing gaze was analytical. I met her gaze, noticing her gray eyes, before walking back to retrieve my things. I passed by Nico and saw him struggling with a problem.

I knelt down beside him. "Hey, want me to help you?" He looked at me, surprised, and smiled.

"Please!" I chuckled and grabbed my pencil.

"This is where you made your mistake." He looked where I pointed and redid the equation. "Yes, that's correct, now that you have that part, you can do this part." The last twenty minutes of class went by quickly as I helped Nico whenever he got into a problem he wasn't very familiar with. I had the strangest feeling of accomplishment at being able to help him out. Was this what friends were? It was a nice feeling.

After Nico had finished and turned it in, he came back and looked at me. "Wanna hang out during lunch with me? I'll introduce you to my friends." I had grabbed my bag and personal things before looking back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" I hadn't expected that. To be honest, when I had woken up at the infirmary to find out that Nico had stood up for me, I had the strangest feeling towards him. It was unlike anything I had felt before except for the time when I had bonded with those other foster kids years ago. Nico actually evoked emotions in me that were rather foreign and I liked that. Perhaps that is what actually gave me the real reason to allow him to get close to me. But if I let down all my barriers around him, what would stop him from ever hurting me?

Before that train of thought progressed any further, I was brought out of it by Nico calling my name. "Shiro? You look so out of it," he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking. Sure Nico, I'll hang with you during lunch. My next class is AP World History with Mr. Brunner. Where do you want me to meet up with you after that?"

He shook his head. "I'll meet you there. Anyway, let's get going before we're late." I nodded and we parted ways outside Ms. Athena's room. My next class went by rather quickly. Chiron, as he preferred to be called, was a really interesting teacher, a bit eccentric with his collection of ancient Greek artifacts and whatnot, but interesting nonetheless.

I kept thinking about Nico the whole time. Would it be so bad to let him in? After years of being alone? He was the first person to every try and befriend me. I smiled softly at the thought of him. Perhaps this year really would be different after all.


End file.
